Our Past
by Left4Warcraft
Summary: Short chapters about previous adventures/encounters in attack on titan, before everyone joined the 104th Squad. Spoilers until episode 25. Details inside. Rated T for - well, it's attack on titan, not going to risk rating it anything lower.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer! **

I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of their characters, Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, everything belongs to him!

That said, I hope you like this fanfic :P

Just what the hell is all of this about? Well, I have nothing to do until season 2 of attack on titan comes out so I've been reading some fanfics.  
This fanfic will be a group of different chapters with stories about what some of the attack on titan characters were doing 3/4 years ago, before they joined the 104th Squad.

Some of these stories will be short, others will be longer, all of them will be one chapter though, to keep it simple, they won't have any connection to each other. Just pick your fave character and read their story :D Sounds neat doesn't it?

There will be spoilers until episode 25 of the anime. I cannot spoil anything beyond that as I myself have not read the manga beyond that point.

Have fun and please rate & review.


	2. Annie Leonhardt

**Annie Leonhardt**

I'm soaking, perhaps it's because of the rain that just won't stop falling… no; the tall trees above me should provide me with enough shelter, it's not the rain, I'm covered in some sort of substance, it's slimy and… warm. I don't recall what happened, I remember being in the woods, what was I doing? Father said I could take a break from training today. Why in the world am I here?

I stand up and try to touch my way out of this place; I'm quickly shocked by how long I walk until I reach another tree. I could've sworn there were a lot more trees around. I rub my eyes in an attempt to adjust to the darkness, I can see more clearly now. I look around me and manage to make out a few shadows, that's when I notice, several trees, fallen on the ground, crushed. One of them looks particularly darker, I walk to it, but I don't need to touch it to find out what happened. I can smell the burnt wood, a lightning probably hit the tree, which in turn made the other ones fall. But, no, that couldn't be, not that many trees would have fallen. They weren't chopped off, either. Some were pulled out straight from under the ground, with the root still attached. I think I've spent too long in this place already, so I decide to head home. The trail of fallen trees continues until I exit the forest.

I can't seem to find an explanation for why I was passed out, a tree could've hit me, but there was no injury on my head. I walk a little longer and see the lights to my house are on. _It's not as late as I thought, father is still awake. _

As soon as I open the door my father runs to me. "Annie! I was so worried about you, where the hell were you? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. I think" he didn't seem convinced, I know he wouldn't.

"Don't EVER disappear like this again! I thought you were, I thought that they-"

"Who are _they_?" I asked, there was an immediate look of fear in his eyes.

"Th-the, the wolves of course! Those creatures are dangerous, especially in this time of the year." I was suddenly very worried. It wasn't like my father to be scared of wolves, now that I think about it, it wasn't like him to be scared of anything.

Even if I was attacked by one of the creatures, I could've slain the beast in no time, does he know this? He must know this, he's the one who trained me.

"I'm sorry, I was just taking a long walk, sorry if I worried you." I had to lie. I didn't want him to panic.

After a short lecture about how I shouldn't come home late, I went to my room. I changed clothes and took out the bandages strapped to my arm, replacing them with new ones. I lay down, in bed. I couldn't make up the reason for me being in the forest. It took me about 5 minutes, but I realised something. I violently ripped off my bandages, and I saw it, or I should say, I didn't see it – the dangerously deep cut I got while training last week… _It wasn't there._


End file.
